1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for manufacturing a silicon capacitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European Patent Application 05 28 281 discloses a silicon capacitor. This known capacitor has an n-doped silicon substrate whose surface is structured in a characteristic way by electrochemical etching in a fluoride-containing, acidic electrolyte, the substrate being connected as the anode. During the electrochemical etching, hole structures that are more or less regularly arranged form at the surface of the substrate. These hole structures have aspect ratios into the range of 1:1000. The surface of the hole structures is provided with a dielectric layer and with a conductive layer. The conductive layer, dielectric layer and silicon substrate form a capacitor wherein specific capacitances up to 100 .mu.FV/mm.sup.3 are achieved. In order to increase the conductivity of the substrate, it is suggested in this European application that this be more highly n-doped.